star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey Lebowski
None of this should be counted as cannon. Just good fun Jeffrey Lebowski is a male Secretary Assistant of Regional Government in the Queli Sector under the command of Moff Zaur and his superiors. Mr. Lebowski is one of the most cowardly people within the Imperial High Command during the Galactic Civil War and is not very much liked among the much braver Naval and Army personnel. However, Jeffrey Lebowski is a valuable asset to the Empire. He completely overhauled the Quile Sector's system of Government along with the Imperial Moff Zaur. Biography Early Life (36-22 BBY) When Lebowski was a little dude he was already very interested in politics from his dear father, Olof Lebowski, the Senator of Arkanis in the days of the Galactic Republic. A very libertarian senator but loyal to the Republic. Once of age, Jeffrey was sent to the Royal Academy in Naboo through his father's political connections. The Academy (22- 16 BBY) Once sent to the Royal Academy of Naboo, Lebowski was an outcast. The academy was supposed to be one of the best in the Galaxy, yet the members of it were nothing but cruel and vile in their way of words. Of course, rich children have never been especially nice. Lebowski worked his way through bullying and hardship in the academy but kept pushing for top-notch grades and respect for his superiors. Order 66 (19 BBY) When Lebowski was in the academy, the Great Jedi Purge would take place, clone forces all over Naboo would kill the Jedi that were spread all throughout the planet. Lebowski heard that his father was unfortunately killed in an incident during the horrid event. Hearing these devastating news, Lebowski would return to his home planet to mourn with his mother. Lebowski dealt with his new founded depression with work from home, he constantly requested work from the academy over the holonet to do at home. This would upset relations with his mother who did not appreciate that he didn't help her mourn. Lebowski's mom would send him back to the academy after only 2 months. Early Career (16-10 BBY) Once Lebowski graduated he was enrolled for an internship under the Arkanis central government. Lebowski was appreciated at the offices of the Royal Palace because of his late father. He would continue to surprise his superiors and would later gain a position as a minister assistant of Public Enlightenment and Propaganda, otherwise known as Public Relations. The Galactic Empire (10 BBY-Current) Lebowski's entry in the Empire was a late one. He would apply for Public Relations within the Imperial Regional Government that had been set up in the Arkanis Sector and got accepted. Lebowski would work there for several years as a clerk under the Grand Moff Tarkin's government system. Here Lebowski did paperwork that piled up the ceiling of a hangar bay, he worked continuously to impress his superiors to make excellent speeches and posters to extend the Empire's position and acceptance in the outer rim. After working under the Arkanis Sector for years, he was requested for a transfer to the Queli Oversector under the command of the Grand Moff Tanniel. He worked to completely overhaul the sector's Regional Government to a more organized and respectable branch of the Empire and Moff Zaur saw this. Lebowski would be promoted up the High Command for his work on several projects throughout his Imperial career. A Prodigal Sister Is Born Lebowski would get news from his mother that she had gotten married to another man. She would adopt his last name which is Sindian. Later giving birth to a pretty little girl, one Carise Sindian who would go on in her life to follow in the path of her father and brother. After the fall of the Empire, she would go on to join as a senator for her homeworld in the New Republic and later become a secret agent and use her royal bloodline to claim her homeworld with the First Order. Category:Backstory Category:Regional Government Category:Sectors __FORCETOC__